A revolver is the least expensive, shortest, lightest and most reliable multi-shot action gun available. Revolvers however do have their disadvantages. Most all of these disadvantages relate to the revolver gap, or the gap between the barrel and the revolving cylinder, or more particularly the gap between the barrel and the front of the chamber in the revolving cylinder which is aligned with the barrel. Unlike other firearms where the cartridges—each comprising a shell, filled with gun powder, and topped with a bullet, are individually and successively positioned within a firing chamber attached to the barrel; it has generally been accepted that the revolver gap is an inherent weakness in a revolver, necessitated by the need to provide clearance between the revolving cylinder and the barrel.
Probably the biggest disadvantage associated with the revolver gap is safety. People have been injured by lead pieces and burned by flame gases escaping through the gap. What is needed is a practical way to close the revolver gap. Not only would this increase gun safety, but additionally energy loss would be eliminated, thereby increasing bullet velocity and energy; combustion would be more complete in the chamber, resulting in less deviation and more shot accuracy; higher pressure cartridges could be used more effectively; benefits of longer gun barrels would be maximized; revolvers would be quieter for the shooter, moving sound away from the shooter's face; generally revolvers would be more cost effective; generally revolvers would be cheaper to manufacture, less precise tolerances being needed between the revolving cylinder and the barrel; and, revolver carbine rifles would become safer, more effective, and practical.